Éros
by then atlas shrugged
Summary: "It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand. Their ways are not our ways." - Goliath, Gargoyles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I deleted this before but have finally decided to finish this story.**

* * *

><p>Grey skies rolled and trembled. Raindrops started to fall. It was an unusually cold day for summer in New York. The breeze started to pick up, blowing fallen leaves across the lot of the cemetery. The harshness of the weather and its cold temperature made matters worse. Rain fell. The sky started to rumble and stopped short of lightning.<p>

One by one cars filled the cemetery parking lot, all coming for one person. Vanessa Chandler was a well-known and loved doctor in her community. Her death was untimely and unexpected, worst she was murdered in front of her eldest daughter, Catherine, who witnessed the incident and was nearly killed until someone or _something _saved her. After trying to get away from the men who shot her mother to death, Catherine stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a stone causing her to lose consciousness but not before she saw a man or _beast_ come to her rescue. Their eyes met and she swore his was glowing in the dark forest. Suddenly everything became blurry then pitch black.

Thomas Chandler, Vanessa's loving and devoted husband could have never guessed why his wife was murdered. Her two daughters, Catherine and Heather, would never believe that their mother was no saint but a woman who did right by her country when she participated in a classified mission creating super soldiers. In the darkest hours, something happened that no one expected. The so-called super soldiers became murderers, killing and wounding not just their enemies of war but innocent beings as well. It was then the government decided to turn their backs on these soldiers and had them destroyed but one, the very same that saved Vanessa's eldest daughter.

Rain fell steadfastly, pouring down on the grieving family and friends. Their cold bodies shivered as they watched the pallbearers make their way from the back of the hearse to the crowded grave site.

Catherine held Heather's hand in hers as she stood beside their father, who held the umbrella over them. She stared at the casket as the pallbearers gently placed it down, who all had a worn down look in their face. Some were her co-workers at work and others were long time friends from her life before she became a doctor except for one who watched Catherine with careful eyes. He was a young man who didn't know the deceased for very long but owed her a great deal of debt. It was because of her that he was still alive and he wished that he could have done the same for her but he came minutes too late and by then Vanessa was already dead. He was lucky enough that he saved Catherine in the nick of time.

The pallbearers, one by one, gave the family their condolences. Their voices were no more than a whisper as they exchanged words with each other. Thomas, as the man of the household, kept his emotions at by for his daughters and tried to remain the rock for his two daughters. Catherine moved like a zombie. She barely met their eyes and stayed still except when she raised her hand to shake their. Heather remained crying in her sister's arm and wept quietly.

Against better judgement, the youngest of all pallbearers, let his emotions get the best of him. As he shook Catherine's hand he looked her in the eye. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was a great woman, Catherine."

She stared at him, at his scar that covered most of the right side of his face then finally met his eyes. Her mouth opened then closed.

"Take care of yourself, Catherine."

She shook her head and let the tears fall. He looked at her sadly and gave her hand a light squeeze. He couldn't just watch her as he did a few nights ago, leaving her in the dark forest after calling the police for help. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help but lean against him and fall into his arms, taking her sister with her. He hugged both Chandler sisters and he knew then his life would never be the same. He vowed to always protect them.

All the pallbearers stood behind the family and the young man placed himself directly behind the eldest daughter. He stood tall and strong behind her and placed his hand over hers. Catherine turned her head to look at him. She met his eyes again before turning away.

The three remaining Chandler's watched as their dearly beloved was laid to her final resting place. The casket was slowly lowered until it touched the dirt floor and for the three the world stopped moving and their broken hearts stop beating.

The crowd dispersed, leaving after their final silent goodbye. Vanessa was gone but would never be forgotten.

The young pallbearer squeezed her hand then let it slip away from his. He walked away with the rest of the crowd, leaving the family to mourn in silence. Catherine looked back and searched for him. Their eyes met from afar and she swore she saw his glowing.

**BATB**

It was one week ago when Vanessa was brutally murdered in front of her eldest daughter, Catherine, who was still shaken by the horror she witnessed. One week ago as she stood face to face with her mother, Catherine never thought of the evil in the world until she lost her mother and was faced by death in the form of devilish men with guns. As Catherine lay in fear after tripping and hitting her head in the cold and dark forest, her short life flashed before her eyes. It wasn't long ago she said goodbye to her childhood home and started her first day of college. The childish and petty arguments with her younger sister, Heather, were moot and pointless now. Forgetting to say 'I love you' to people who mattered the most was now a concern. It was the smallest of things that truly mattered the most as she stared at the men approaching her with evil in their eyes. She spoke a silent prayer, not for herself but for her mother. No such answer came as her mother lay dead from her gunshot wounds.

In the very last second a savior, her hero flashed before her eyes, killing the men threatening her life. A monster, her _beast,_ in the lonely hour, he was there to save her life before everything went dark but not before she gazed into the eyes of an angel, her savior, her _beast_. Hope sprang up in the short seconds before being engulfed by the dark abyss that swallowed her heart.

And as Catherine stood in front of her mother's grave, in the loneliest of hour, she fell to her knees and wept. "I miss you so much..." She cried until the sun set behind her and the dark despair gripped her broken heart. "I need you..." In her blurry vision with tears in her eyes, Catherine traced the engraving on the stone. Her mother's name never seemed longer and the years Vanessa was alive was much shorter than they all wished. "I need you to come back home Mom..." Catherine wished underneath the sliver of a moon and gray clouds threatening to rain down upon her.

The sky startled to rumble but all Catherine could do was look up and cry. Weak from sadness and exhaustion she stayed down on her knees as rain started to pour lightly and then quickly changed. The heavy rain drenched her long brunette hair and doused her dark clothing. The coldness of the night clung on to her as she knelt hopelessly in front of her mother's grave. "How could you leave me? I need you so much Mom..."

"Catherine..." A voice called.

"Mom...I need you..."

The rain continued to pour down without hesitation and cut through the sound of voices. It knew no prejudice as it trampled over the weak, the rich, the happy and sad throughout the city. The thunder crackled, roaring to life with its malicious intent and scaring those whose residence shook.

"Catherine..." He called again.

"I need you..."

When she thought she was all alone there was another. The lonely hour wasn't so lonely anymore. Catherine turned to him and knew it was him. It was the same young man who saved her, the same soldier who worked with her mother in Afghanistan and pallbearer for her mother's casket, and the very same beast, her _beast_, who was there when she needed someone the most.

Tears hidden by the rain slid down her cheeks as she stared at him. His glowing eyes was filled with too much compassion for the young and broken woman. He quickly rushed to her and picked her up in his arms, placing one arm behind her knees and the other on her back. He pulled her close against his body and swore to protect her the best he could. Her shivering body sank weakly in his arms and she laid her head on his hardened chest.

"You're always saving me." Catherine whispered against the loud cackling of thunder above them.

The soldier, pallbearer, hero, _beast_, looked down at her. All that he was never mattered until now. He softly pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes to his the tears forming in them. He grieved the loss of a wonderful doctor who treated him with the utmost respect and a young woman who lost all her innocence in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you taking me?" Her weak and coarse voice broke his thoughts.

"Home." He answered.

"How do you know?" Catherine didn't finish her question but stared longingly into his amber eyes.

"Shhh...get some rest. I'll wake you up once we get there."

**BATB**

The rain stopped once they reached city limits. Catherine was asleep on the passenger side of her car with mildly wet clothes while Vincent was drenched head to toe. He made the long drive in silence and checked on his passenger occasionally. The bags under her eyes worried him and he sighed as he turned back to the road in front of them.

She murmured now and then but nothing clearly. He looked at her sadly and held her hand in his when she stirred and whispers became screams. Catherine woke up with a frightened look on her face then wept when she saw him next to her. He didn't say a word but held her hand as she held his.

The rest of the drive went on quietly as she pretended to be asleep beside him. She kept her eyes down on their hands as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

**BATB**

Catherine woke up as Vincent placed her down on the bed. He met her eyes for a second then continued on. He peeled off the soaked jacket and threw it on the floor. She stared at him and the way he looked at her.

Vincent turned away from her again and removed her shoes and her wet socks. He pulled the sheets over her shivering body and gazed at her once more.

"Will you stay with me?"

He couldn't say no but couldn't say yes. He sat down beside her and kept his eyes on hers. There were so many words yet they were all unsaid. How could he ever explain what he was?

Catherine slipped her hands underneath the blanket and held right hand between hers. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Vincent opened his mouth then closed it. If only he could. He sighed and looked away.

She sat up next to him and stared at him. She studied his profile and the pensive look on his face.

He felt the heat of her body beside his as she moved closer. The warmth of her breath on his cheek made him clench his jaw, hoping he didnt lose control. She kissed him softly and he groaned when he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Catherine, don't." He finally spoke.

Vincent turned to her and stared at her with the glowing eyes she'd seen before. She kept her eyes on him and stared at his golden orbs. He drew his breath and exhaled loudly. Catherine leaned against him and kissed his lips.

"Don't stop." Vincent whispered against her lips and kissed her back. He laced his fingers in her long brown hair and swept his tongue between her lips, causing her to moan as she felt his tongue on hers. The kiss deepened as she kissed him back as she slid her tongue between his lips. In the heat of the moment he laid her down gently and kissed her again.

Catherine stretched underneath him and pulled his body down on top of her as she ran her hands down his back. She panted against his lips as he paused amd stared at her. "Make the pain go away."

He pulled away and quickly stood up. "I can't. We can't. I have to go. Forget I ever existed." Vincent ran out of the apartment as fast as he could but stopped when he heard her crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

Éros (ρως érōs) is "physical" passionate love, with sensual desire and longing. Romantic, pure emotion without the balance of logic. "Love at first sight". The Modern Greek word "erotas" means "intimate love."

* * *

><p>Vincent made it to the second floor story of the apartment complex when he heard her crying again. He stopped midway through a flight of stairs and dragged his claws on the wooden banister to stop himself from going any further. For a moment he believed that he was doing the right thing but he was only doing what everyone had done to her, abandon her at her time of need. Her father sent her to therapy to erase the beast she hallucinated and her younger sister didn't have the maturity to understand the pain and lost of a mother.<p>

The wall took a beating before Vincent finally calmed down. He made the trek back up the flight of stairs with a heavy heart and cursed himself for not being able to control himself and giving in to the temptation Catherine presented him with. Her kiss was like a flame and he the moth. He knew it was dangerous but he still couldn't help himself. The primal instinct and reaction was of a mate answering the call of his lioness, a formidable partner who was an equal. He had never felt that feeling before and it was as intense as the kiss she left him with.

The kiss was still on his lips. Her taste still lingered on the tip of his tongue. He could still feel the way her body quivered underneath him as he returned the searing kiss that molded them together. He felt the passion between their bodies and he ached for her caressing touch once more. The feeling was too intense for him to stay. He felt it burning like the flame to a moth. It terrified him yet it didn't stop him from reaching out to her time and again.

Vincent knocked heavily on the door of apartment 15C. It was loud like the beat of his racing heart. "Catherine, open the door." He said as he knocked again. His voice was deep with a range that reached between walls, echoing through the hallways and close by apartments.

Her footsteps were soft against the wooden floor as she made her way out of her bedroom and into the modest sized apartment. The sound of her heart echoed in his ears as she came closer to the door. He closed his fists and jammed it into his jacket pockets as he rehearsed in his head what he would tell her as to why he ran out. He came up with a million excuses but only one came to mind as to why he kept coming back to her.

The apartment door opened and Catherine peeked through the small opening. Her eyes were red and filled with tears as she stared at him.

"Can I come in?" Vincent asked.

Catherine opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. The light from the hallway illuminated her pale complexion and brightened her sorrowful eyes. "For days I was told that you weren't real and that I was just hallucinating from all the adrenaline and fear. I believed them until I saw you at the funeral. And every time I believe in you and that you are real, you disappear again. " She looked up at him with as if he was going to leave her again.

Vincent opened his mouth to answer but he didn't have the words to let her know just how much she meant to him so instead he took one step closer and held her in an embrace that he hoped told her that he would never let her go again. A sigh of relief escaped his body as she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tightly and pulling him closer.

They remained clutching each other. The other not wanting to let go too soon. In that instant he knew what he felt in the bedroom. It wasn't just an intense longing to be with someone but finally finding the person you were meant for.

"Let's talk somewhere more private." He whispered closely in her ear.

Catherine nodded. She closed the front door and locked it before leading him back to her bedroom. Her room was smaller than her roommate's which she didn't mind since she was usually busy studying to notice or was at school or work. She locked the door behind them and sat on the head of the bead. Exhausted from the crying, she leaned back against the cushioned headboard. Vincent sat on the edge of the bed bedside her stretched out legs and faced her.

"I'm not suppose to be here."

"But you are here." Catherine replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Vincent, but no one else can know."

Catherine agreed but it wasn't as if she had anyone to tell. No one believed her story of how she was saved and who or _what _saved her. Not even her father could look her in the eye as she told the same story when she was asked by investigators what she saw during the cold and brutal winter night of her mother's murder.

"Vincent." She tried out his name.

He looked up at her with a hopeful stare. If only, he wished. He sighed then she did as well. The silence between them lingered as they looked at each other. He kept his eyes on hers and she on his. Neither blinked or moved.

Catherine turned away first and looked out the window. Staring at the gray skies, she thought about the unfaithful night when she lost her mother. "They said I was crazy. I almost believed them. When I described the killings they automatically blamed it on an animal, like a mother bear protecting her cub. I was spared my life because I wasn't a threat to the animal. They say beasts don't exist, never have and never will. The only beasts were the men that murdered my mother." Catherine sighed and wiped her tears.

"Catherine..." Vincent placed his hand over hers. "Those men were monsters. I had to kill them to save your life. I hope you understand why I had to do it."

She turned to face him. His brown eyes were soft and yearning for her acceptance. "I didn't believe in monsters until I saw what types of evil man are capable of."

"Do you think I'm one?" He asked.

"I don't know what to believe to be honest with you. I saw what I saw that night but I've been told so many times that it was just an animal that I almost believe it myself then I see you here in front of me. I kissed you because I wanted to know if you were real and not someone I just made up inside of my head."

"I'm as real as any man you see. I was a soldier who fought for this country, was a brother to two and a son to two wonderful parents. I was like any normal person before September 11. I was practicing medicine until that day. I was hoping to be a doctor."

"Maybe someday." Catherine replied.

"And maybe someday you'll believe what you saw that night."

"Tell me Vincent. What did I see that night?"

"Only you can answer that question, Catherine. I'm only what you want me to be."

"Understand that I watched my mother get murdered and had men after me. It was dark and after I tripped and hit my head on that rock." Catherine paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure what I saw."

"Instead of fighting your brain about what you saw that night, how about trusting what you felt the moment you were saved?"

She looked back at him. "Vincent...I...I didn't mean it that way." Catherine said apologetically.

"And I need to believe that there's still good in human beings." Vincent lowered his guard and expressed his vulnerability as his eyes shifted colors.

In that instant their eyes met. The scared young woman he saved vanished as she accepted what she truly saw the night he saved her life.

"I felt safe and I knew that you would never hurt me. That was my first instinct when I saw the _beast _who saved my life." Catherine finally answered honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who asked nicely, here's an update. **

**And to the assholes who didn't, fuck you and fuck off =] Go ahead and stop reading. It's not like you spend hours thinking up a story and taking hours of your time writing it for others to enjoy. Like me or hate me. I honestly don't care. You're just some anonymous twit behind a screen whining over some story a stranger wrote.**

* * *

><p>The sun had risen when they finally realized what time it was. They spent hours talking and not talking, sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence next to each other in the dim bedroom. Mostly Catherine talked to keep her mind off things while he listened. Vincent was pretty good at it. He also paid attention to how fast or slow her heart rate was, indicating her nervousness or shyness which he thought was sort of sweet and cute but didn't dare mention it out loud.<p>

Catherine avoided the subject of her mother and the murder she witnessed but there were times she couldn't help but think of her loving mother. She would let the tears fall quietly and turn away from him but he knew by the sniffing sounds she made or the small sighs she didn't know escaped her throat. He'd nudge closer and let their shoulders touch but didn't say a word. She knew that he knew but neither voiced it but kept on with the silence as they sat side by side.

Vincent stayed up with Catherine and kept her company. He sat beside her on the head of her bed with their backs against the bamboo headboard that her mother bought for her when she moved out of the house before she started her first day of college in New York city. For some reason neither grew weary or tired of it. Except for the few times they stretched their legs or arms, neither felt exhausted that they stayed awake through dawn.

"I didn't mean to keep you up so late." Catherine stared pass him and onto the light of the rising sun outside of her bedroom window.

"To be honest I would rather be here with you than somewhere else. I don't have many places to go to." Vincent smiled sheepishly as his eyes turned a golden color when their eyes met. He knew that he was in dangerous territory but that didn't stop him from wanting to stay or being in the same room with her.

"I never thought about it that way." Catherine replied and placed her smaller hand over his. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're real and I have check to make sure that you are here." She closed her eyes as she pressed her palm on the back of his hand. "You're real." She whispered as she squeezed his fingers. She breathed in slowly and turned her head but kept her eyes closed. "I can feel your shadow, almost see your silhouette. You're hovering over me, anticipating for my eyes to open and see you. I did for a second until everything went black." Catherine opened her eyes and met his. "I hate reliving it but if I don't I'm afraid I'll forget everything about that night and they won't be able to catch the other man that killed my mother."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it. You're still too young. You can't stop living. Promise me that you won't." Vincent turned his hand and let their palms touch. "There are so many good things out in the world and its a shame that you can only remember the bad."

Catherine stared down at their hands. She pressed her palm on his and felt the warmth and security. He exuded safety and comfort, a feeling she trusted. He slid closer and let their arms touch. She looked to him but only looked away when his glowing eyes stared into hers.

"You can trust me." Vincent whispered into her ear and his warm breath on her neck sent a chill down her spine causing her to shiver. "I'm sorry." He quickly shifted and awkwardly pulled his hand away from hers then set it down on his lap.

"Don't be. I, uhm, I'm not use to this...being close to someone. Between school and work I never had time for a social life or dating. I forgot how it felt like to be this close to someone." She turned her head to look at him. "You think I'm crazy or stupid. Here you are unable to do normal things and I take it for granted."

"You're none of those things. You're young and finding your way. I've been there. Life tends to get busy and college makes it more hectic. Keep living but don't forget about the small things that makes it worth while. Call your family and talk them. Hang out with your friends outside of school. Every now and then it's okay to be sad too but promise me you won't pull anything like last night. I worry about you." Vincent reached out for her hand but stopped inches away from her right hand. "And I should probably let you sleep since it's light out."

She shook her head. "I can't. It's hard to. I can still see his face, the man who got away. I can never forget it. Sometimes I see him in my dreams taunting me. I can never run fast enough and when I do then I see you standing there. You just watch over me and then you disappear again. You always do. I wake up alone and scared. Sometimes it feels like he's watching me from afar but everyone to me looks like him." Catherine looked at him sadly with tear filled eyes. "I'm not sure anymore what's real or not." She reached for his hand again and placed her hand over his. She alternated their fingers, big and small fingers covering her sheet. "In case you disappear again. I'd like to remember you as a man who saved me instead of a beast with glowing eyes."

"It's a part of who I am. I can't stop it no more than I can't help wanting to stay here with you. With you I feel..." He paused and sighed as if thinking for an answer.

"Normal?"

"Human." Vincent answered. "You make me feel as if I belong but I know that I never can. I'm not like you or others." He looked at her and fought the urge to hold her hand in his.

"Your hands are the same as mine, larger but it's as human as can be. I like that your unique and not like the others. I can trust you unlike them. I don't know who to trust when it comes to them. People have a way of looking like something they aren't but not you. You're different but you show it. I'm afraid I'm beginning to like it." Catherine smiled a small smile on the corner of her mouth as he his glowing eyes stared deep into hers. "You're welcome here anytime. You're the only one I can talk to who truly understands. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy. Even my father doesn't believe me and thought it best that I see a psychiatrist. It only makes me think I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy. You know the truth and the only crazy thing is that no one believes you but I do."

"That's because you're the one they want me to forget but I don't want to. I don't ever want to forget the only one who believes me." Catherine clenched her hand around his and entwined their fingers. "I don't want to forget this feeling and how safe I feel when you're here. All I want to see is your face when I sleep so I know that I'm safe but you keep disappearing and leaving me all alone in the forest."

"I won't ever leave you again." Vincent slid closer and let their shoulders touch. He let their bodies touch for a second then leaned back on the headboard behind them. "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Catherine leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder as she held oh tightly to his hand. "I want you to stay while I sleep. I want to wake up and know you didn't disappear again."

"I'll stay." He replied and gently pulled his hand away from hers but kept their bodies close together as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently guided her down to bed and laid down beside her. "Try to sleep. I promise not to leave." He told her as he pushed aside her hair and placed it behind her ear.

Catherine grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist again, where she felt safe and warm. She laid beside him, facing him and stared at the man with the beastly eyes that continually glowed as if claiming her as his. He held his breath as she placed her pointer finger on his lips and traced them slowly. He pursed her lips as if kissing her and moaned as she repeated her actions.

Catherine smiled and moved on to his scar and traced it up to his temple then back down to his lips. She used her thumb to pull his bottom lips down and leaned forward. She breathed his scent and inhaled when he exhaled. He tightened his arm around her. He clutched the hem of her shirt in his hand as she softly pressed her lips to his and fueled the fire within him.

"Checking if I'm still here?"

Catherine shook her head. "You're very much real. This time I kissed you because I like you." She smiled when he did.

"I like you too." He replied and closed his eyes after she did.

It didn't take long for Catherine to fall asleep and he succumbed to sleep after her while holding her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Will be the last update in a while. Just dusting off the cobwebs and rust on this writing thing in between work and life.**

******Things to know about me and why it takes me a while to update and/or wrote short chapters: I work between 50-60 hours a week. Updates will vary in time and size. Shorter updates mean faster to write. Longer updates will take longer to write.**

******Secondly, I will not tolerate negative reviews. Get out of here with that bullshit and don't bother reading my fics. I don't have time for nonsense.**

* * *

><p>A rainbow of dark colors shown against the sky. Purple, midnight, red and orange meshed together, perfectly filling the skies in a haze over the horizon. The bedroom was lit by the colors of the setting sun outside of the window, shadowing over the two sleeping forms as they lay next to each other on the queen size bed with a headboard made of bamboo. Her thin blanket hung over the edge of the bed just beneath their feet as they slept peacefully. The blanket was kicked away as the warm weather of summer made its way into the apartment bedroom.<p>

Vincent held Catherine close with an arm draped over her petite waist. His larger hand enveloped hers as he held it tightly in his, securing her in his warmth and embrace. He breathed her scent and smiled in his sleep as he pulled her closer. What he thought would be impossible was happening. It was like a dream but better than he ever imagined. It was all so long ago that he forgot what it was like to be that close to someone without the fear of hurting them. Besides his best friend JT, he didn't have anyone else in his life that knew about him and his secret.

Catherine leaned back against him and fit perfectly within his embrace, soothing her during her sleep. Her head fell into place on the pillow they shared and she relaxed once more as he held her close. He was the serenity her mind was searching for after such a chaotic week. There were still times that she couldn't believe that it was real and that her mother was dead. Sometimes she wished it was just a terrible nightmare and that on the following weekend when she planned on visiting her parents home that she would find her mother waiting for her with a freshly made home cooked meal. Catherine wished with all of her heart that it would come true.

Night soon came as the two slept through the afternoon. After the sleepless night it was something they both needed. The nightmares for Catherine never came as she slept in his arms. Dreams of happiness filled Vincent's mind as he held her close. The possibilities seemed endless and the hope of a much happier life was within reach, not just for him but for the young woman as well.

The moonlight faded into the background as clouds filled the sky. The warm night brought people out of their residence and filled the streets with commotion. Family and friends enjoyed the night out with each other and the occasion brought joy and laughter. The noise could be heard all through out, waking the sleepy and weary.

Catherine stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes when she felt something hard pressed against her back. The noise from the street drowned out her own thoughts. Her heart raced and panic quickly set in. She clenched her hand and felt another covering hers. She slowly turned around and saw the familiar handsome face staring back at her.

"It's okay. I'm here." Vincent moved his hand along her back and rubbed it slowly in an up and down motion. "You're safe." He tried assuring her.

"Vincent..." Catherine exhaled and began to calm down. She placed her right hand over heart and leaned her forehead against his chest. "For a moment I thought they found me."

"I would never let anything happen to you or your family. I swear to you that I will do everything to protect you and your family." He stopped rubbing her back and pressed his palm on the center of the small of her back.

Catherine's heart raced faster at their proximity and gasped as she felt his large hand push her towards him. She quickly exhaled and gave in as she buried her face on the crook of his neck and placed an arm around his waist, holding onto him as she feared whatever it was that was between the two of them. Her feelings for him was forever tied with pain of losing her mother but finding the light in the man who saved her life. Sometimes it was surreal that she had to keep checking if he was real or just a part of a never-ending terrible nightmare.

She played with the neckline of his shirt and softly reached for him. Vincent slowly moved his hand along her back and paused as he felt her soft fingertips on his neck. The scared part of her needed to be sure. He exhaled out loud when her warm breath hit his pulse and she quivered when his fingertips traced the length of her spine.

The unfamiliar feeling made them tense and nervous. The intimacy and closeness felt like nothing their past relationship offered. It was more than physical but a deep understanding and sense of passion to help the other heal.

Vincent fidgeted with his legs and accidentally pushed hers away from his. He felt like a teenage boy unsure of himself and she an innocent wide eye girl. She giggled nervously as he kept swallowing pockets of air. He nervously moved his hand down her hip and rested it there.

"I should head out soon. I have to check in with my friend."

Catherine finally shimmied her way out of his embrace and she looked up at him in surprise. "I just assumed...I'm glad you have someone." She smiled at him the best she could in her sleepy state.

He nodded his head and brushed aside her hair. "Take care of yourself Catherine. And let your friends in. They're worried about you. Go get dinner with them or watch a movie. It helps to be around people who cares."

"I will. Thanks again for staying with me."

"Anytime." He answered.

"Will I see you again?" She asked. "It's just, you're the only who understands and doesn't judge me or think I'm a freak or crazy."

Vincent smiled. "It's actually the other way around."

She blushed a hint of red and smiled at him. "I enjoy your company."

"I'll be honest with you. I don't go out much, it's safer for everyone but I'll try. And just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." Vincent softly brushed her cheek with his calloused fingertips. "Let others in. They might just surprise you."

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"I have to go." Vincent quickly slid out of bed and picked up his boots and jacket from the floor. He ran to the window and opened it.

"Wait. You didn't answer me."

He looked back at her then down at the four story building. He had a long way down to jump.

"Vincent wait!"

"Your father is coming." Vincent answered and climbed out of the apartment window. He looked down the ledge and knew it was crazy.

Catherine peeked her head out and looked for him. He was standing with his boots in his hand and a smile on his face.

"You're crazy."

"No. You made me accept what I am. I'll see you around Catherine." Vincent jumped off the ledge and landed safely on his feet. For the first time he felt free.

A few seconds later a knock came on Catherine's door. She sighed when she couldn't find a sign of Vincent and finally made her way to the door.

"Cat, honey, it's Dad. Sarah called me. She's worried about you."

Catherine opened the door and immediately hugged her father. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to worry you. Is Heather with you? I'd like to go out to dinner. Us three and maybe Sarah can come with us if she's free." Catherine asked as she let go of her father.

"Of course. We can go anywhere you want. I'll pick up Heather at your aunt's and come back to get you and Sarah. Be ready in thirty minutes?"

"We'll be ready then." Catherine answered happily and smiled. Although she had more questions about Vincent, she was just glad that they were both heading the right direction to finding hope at the end of a dark tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I said it will be a while but I'm not happy about the last chapter and how it turned out. It could have been better and should have been.**

* * *

><p>Catherine took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. The place before her eyes was causing her to panic. She could have backimpossible.d out and just drive away but she didn't. She had every reason to but somehow she couldn't do it. Somehow it felt like she was letting her mother down if she just stopped doing the thing she liked and one of them was working at The Salty Dawg Saloon. She took another deep breath and prepared herself. With a shaky right hand she turned off the ignition of her car and removed the key.<p>

"You can do this." She told herself as she mentally prepared herself for the next few hours. "Just breathe." She whispered and stopped herself from crying. "Damn it. Not now." She slammed her fists on her stirring wheel and hit the car horn by accident. "Shit."

A man in front of her car jumped and stared inside the car. He had a relieved look on his face when he saw it was and walked around the car to the driver side. Vincent smiled as he reached the door and bent down to her level. Catherine rolled down the window for him and smiled nervously as fiddled with her keys.

"Hi." Catherine said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually. I knew it was your first night back to work and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Not to be rude but how do you know? I haven't seen or heard from you in a few days since...well since that night in my apartment." Catherine paused and looked up to meet his eyes. "I thought there was something between us but I guess I was wrong." She looked down at her hands and avoided eye contact with him.

"Catherine..." Vincent reached out for her through the open window. He held out his hand in front of her which he hoped she would take.

Catherine looked back at him with a saddened look on her face. "I miss her. I miss my mom." She took his hand and held it tightly. "Every night when I go to sleep I keep reliving it all over again. I keep seeing her and her murderers then you show up but you disappear again and again. Like always you leave me there all alone." Her eyes were filled with tears when she met his eyes.

He never meant to stay away from her for so long but he saw how happy she was the past few days with her family and friends. Catherine took his advice and spent more time with her loved ones especially her younger sister who lost her mother at a very young age. She also went out with her roommate and their other friends to take her mind off things. He didn't want to be the reason why she went back to her past and relive the saddest night of her life.

"I know I should have come to see you sooner but I saw how happy you were with your family and friends. I thought it was best that I stayed away and let you live your life. Catherine..." He paused and gazed into her eyes. "What I am, the fact that I've shown you too much already, I'll only be putting your life in danger. I could never do that to to you or your mother." He squeezed her hand while opening the door with the other.

Catherine opened the door wider as Vincent moved out of the way. She swung her legs around and faced him completely. She set her feet on the pavement and listened to the crunching of the pebbles beneath her boots. Vincent knelt in front of her and kept his gaze on her then took her hand in his and held it. Since that unfaithful night of Vanessa's murder the two had been undeniably linked together through tragedy and pain but also grieving and healing.

"Not once did I forget about that night in your apartment. It was the first time in a long time that I felt..."

"Normal?"

"Human." He finished his sentence. "Catherine, when I'm around you, I can't control my emotions or anything for that matter. It's dangerous for you and myself. I don't know what I'm truly capable of and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." He paused and gently brushed the back of her hands. "Staying away is much more difficult than you think. Every time I see you around with friends I wonder what it would be like to be the one beside you. Would you be happy when we're together or be sad because I remind you of the night you lost your mother? I don't want to be the one to hold you back and be the reason you can't move on." Vincent sighed and lightly squeezed her hands. He raised one up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "You have no idea how badly I want to be that guy for you but Catherine, you deserve so much more." He released her hands with a sigh and placed it on her lap. "The most difficult part is seeing you smile and laughing with someone else and wishing it was me that was with you instead." Vincent looked up to meet her eyes. His golden iris reflected in hers as he thought back to a couple of days ago when she was with another guy. "I saw you with him and how happy he made you. I can't be him. I can't take you places and do normal things."

"Oh." Her eyes and mouth opened wide. She stared at him in shock. A couple of days ago she hung out with a childhood friend who she had a crush on when they were younger and vice versa.

"You're a beautiful young woman and any guy is lucky to have you. Just wish it could be me." Vincent whispered the last part then stood up quickly. "You should go in there before you're late for work." He looked away from her and into the old building that stood for a bar.

Catherine slowly nodded and wiped her sweaty hands on her pants. She avoided his eyes as she stood up and closed the car door behind her. "He's just a friend. We grew up together."

"He cares about you. It's in his eyes and how he looks at you." Vincent stepped closer and closed the gap between their bodies. His glowing eyes stared at her with the need and want of a man enthralled by a woman. His sharpened abilities heard her heart start to race as she met his eyes. "I know because it's the same way I look at you." He leaned closer and pinned her body against the car. "What's between us can never be. As much as I want you..."

"Don't I have a say in this? Caleb is a long time friend who I haven't seen since high school graduation. He knew I needed a pick me up so he took me out for the night. That's it. Nothing happened between us. Caleb is just a friend."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Catherine looked up to meet his eyes. "Caleb and I are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. What you and I have and what we share is worth exploring, don't you think?"

"Thinking isn't an option when I'm around you. Everything I do is irrational when I'm with you. You do that to me, Catherine."

She grabbed his forearms. Her soft fingertips slid down his arms until their fingers met. Vincent sighed, a low moan escaping as she laced their fingers together. "This is my choice."

He nodded slowly and softly brushed their lips. She took a pregnant pause and waited for him as he tried to maintain some sort of composure but when it came to her he had little to no control. He leaned closer, pushing her body against her car and trapping her. Catherine exhaled loudly, her breath mingling with his as he leaned his forehead on hers. His piercing gold eyes took in the look on her face and the fact that there was no fear.

Her breathing became more ragged as she felt his heart beating against her bosom. Vincent closed his eyes and listened to the way her breathing and her heartbeat increase in speed. He breathed her in and tightened his hold on her hands as she took over his senses.

"Kiss me." Catherine exhaled against his lips.

Vincent obeyed and he pressed his lips on hers. He slowly raised their hands over their heads and placed it on the top of her car, stilling her in place. She squeezed his hands as she felt his tongue lick the seam of lips. She complied and opened her mouth, letting him in.

Loud moans filled the air as their kiss continued. He locked their hands tighter, holding it still above their heads. Catherine stood on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss between them. Their bodies molded together in the heat of passion, pushing together as their tongues tasted and explored each others mouth as lovers lost in ecstasy. The crescent shape of her nails marked the back of his hands as his lips and tongue caressed hers.

Vincent paused and gazed into her eyes as she panted and tried catching her breath. The carnal lust in his eyes darkened the golden color. Goosebumps formed on her outstretched arms as he stared at her. His eyes took her in greedily, from quickly rising breasts in her blank tank top to her long and lean legs in denim shorts.

The length of his body pressed against hers as he softly kissed her lips. He slowly loosened his hold on her and let their hands drop to their side but quickly placed his on her hips.

"Caleb and I are just friends. That's the honest truth."

"I believe you. Catherine..." He started but was cut off.

She placed a finger over his lips. "Don't. Don't ruin it. I have to go. I'll be late for work. I'll see you soon." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away with a grin on her face. She knew then that she had him wrapped around her fingers.

Vincent shook his head and brushed his lips with his calloused fingers. It didn't have the gentleness of a woman's touch and he knew then that he was no longer in control of the situation but she was. Catherine had him hooked and walking away was much harder and close to impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Boss is out of town so I have a bit of down time, kinda...might as well try to get a handle on this writing thing. Still rusty and not much a fan of the last two chapters.**

* * *

><p>Catherine spent countless hours ignoring her books and made no attempts to study for her upcoming midterms. She stared out her bedroom window from the center of the bed and watched as the rain poured down heavily on the city of New York. Tears slid down her cheeks and down to her chin where it continued to her neck. She didn't wipe them or hide them. It continued for minutes until hours eventually passed.<p>

Missed phone calls and ignored knocks became of habit that night. She didn't care to see or speak to anyone. Today was a difficult day. It was her mother's birthday but no mother to celebrate it with. The sadness was overwhelming. The loss was too much to bare. She tried moving on and doing what her mother expected her to do, finish college and to become what she'd always dream off since she was a kid. Catherine wanted to be just like her father and become a lawyer but that dream was fading fast. Now all she wanted to do was find the assholes who murdered her mother.

In anger Catherine quickly cleared out her bed with one swipe of her arms. Books and papers fell to the floor with a loud thud and tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees beside her head and sobbed into her hands. Why?! Why you?! But she was too distraught to get the words out of her mouth.

**BATB**

Catherine eventually got up off the floor but didn't get far. She sat on the foot of her bed and stared down. The sun had gone and the rain stopped but her tears hadn't. She let it trickle along her cheeks as she stared out at the darkness.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her sorrowful thoughts. "Cat." Sarah said softly. "There's a uhm." There was a pause in between heartbeats and tears.

"Ryan. It's Ryan. Open the door Catherine." A familiar deep voice said from behind the door.

Catherine sighed in relief but didn't make any efforts in getting up. Truth be told she was mad at him. She hadn't seen him since her first night back at work which was nearly two weeks ago. She thought that after the kiss they shared in the parking lot thathings would change between them and she would have the chance to see him more and get to know him better but it didn't happen. Instead she didn't see or hear from him until now.

"I missed you, Catherine. I'm sorry. Please open the door."

"Go away." Catherine replied in a whisper.

"I was wrong for what I did...for staying away from you. I never meant to hurt you and I know I did. I'm sorry. I'm begging you, Catherine. Please forgive me." Between heartbeats and breaths was the unknown. He stared at the closed door and softly knocked on it. "I'll give you five seconds to open the door and if you don't I'll stay away from your life for good. You'll never me see me again if that's what you really want. Five." Vincent paused. "I know you missed me too." He exhaled then continued. "Four."

"Three. Two. One." Catherine finished. "Don't ever come back here again. You're just like mom. You left when I needed you most."

"I'm here now and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again."

"I don't believe you." Catherine quickly replied.

"Then let me prove it to you. Let me be here for you now. I want to be here. Sarah, you believe me right?"

"Uhm, I don't know who you are Ryan." Sarah answered. "But if you can get Cat to open the door I'll give you the benefit of a doubt."

**BATB**

A few silent minutes passed. Catherine sat on the foot of her bed as she listened to Sarah walk away from the door. The footsteps were slow and soft but Catherine knew the sound all to well. She'd heard them countless times before as Sarah constantly checked up on her especially today.

"I'm still here Catherine. I'm not leaving you again." Vincent paused and sighed. "You know I risked a lot just to be here. Please forgive me. I was a fool and made a mistake. I thought if I stayed away that you could move on with your life. You deserve so much more. You deserve more than I could ever give you. Please open the door and let me in."

"I have and you left me." Catherine answered as she stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

He knocked on the door with his fingertips and followed the beat of her heart. "My two older brothers were killed on September 11. They were both firefighters and their bodies were never found. So I know what you're going through. I've been there before." Vincent sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. "I want you to know that you can count on me. I promise."

She leaned against the door and pressed her palms on it. "What were their names?"

"William and Daniel. Will left behind a son and wife. Danny was engaged. I was suppose to be the best man in the wedding. I miss them and get angry sometimes. I lose control and..." Vincent stopped.

"What happens when you lose control?"

"I'm ashamed to say. It's the reason why I stayed away from you. I was afraid of hurting you but I still hurt you. I wish things were different and that I was...that I was normal but I'm not and I don't deserve someone like you."

Catherine slowly opened the door and peeked through the small opening. She looked at him sadly as his eyes glowed in the dark hallway. He looked down and away from her forgiving eyes.

"Vincent, you saved my life. How can you say that you deserve less?"

"I may have saved your life but the things I've done and the things I can do...I'm afraid of what I'm truly capable of. I never meant to hurt you, Catherine." He paused and looked at her. "That was never my intention. You have to believe me."

Catherine slowly nodded her head and opened the door wider for him. She clutched the doorknob tighter as he cautiously walked in and looked around the messy and dark room. He looked at her and noticed the tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Come here." Vincent grabbed her arms and carefully pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shivering body and held her tight as she lay her head on his chest and cried.

Catherine wept quietly in his arms and let him hold her. She was tired of being alone and too exhausted to fight him off. "It's her birthday today."

"I know." Vincent answered and kissed the top of her head. He kicked the door close behind him and picked her up in his arms, carrying her with ease.

For a moment their eyes met in the darkness as it did in the cold forest on the unfaithful night of Vanessa's murder. Catherine reached for the collar of his jacket and clutched it as his glowing eyes gazed into hers.

"I will never hurt you again."

Catherine nodded in answer then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't leave me again." She whispered. "I need you."

"I won't. I promise." He answered as he sat on the foot of the bed and placed her on his lap. "I'm here if you want to talk."

She shook her head. She was tired of talking about it. There was nothing that her words could do to bring her dead mother back and the murderers were still out there after numerous times of being interviewed by detectives and the FBI. "Just stay with me." She answered and laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you." Catherine fidgeted with his jacket buttons and kept her eyes down.

Vincent placed his hands over hers and held it still as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and engulfed her in an embrace. "You don't know how sorry I am. I thought I was doing what was best for you but I was just too afraid to admit the truth."

Catherine slowly raised her head to look at him. "And what truth is that?"

He raised their hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I think you already know. It's the reason I'm here now and why no matter how hard I try to stay away I keep coming back again and again. I can't let you go not because I don't know how to but because I don't want to. I don't want you with anyone else. I don't want him holding you and kissing you." Vincent stopped and looked down as he felt his jealousy start to rise. He hated the thought of her being with another man.

"Vincent." Catherine slipped her hand away from his and gently stroked his scarred cheek with her fingertips. "I don't want anyone else. I don't want to be with Caleb. If I did he would be the one here tonight and not you but I chose you, Vincent. I let you in because it's you that I want to be with, that I can't stop thinking about and every night I keep hoping would show up at my door."

"Why me?" He asked. He raised his head looked up at her. He searched her eyes and looked at her. "Why would you choose me? Knowing what I am, why would you want to be with me?"

"You saved me and when I need you most you show up. I don't understand it no more than you do but I trust my instincts, especially about you. I trust you, Vincent. I trust you with my heart."

Vincent nodded. His golden eyes glowed brighter as he looked into hers. "I love you, Catherine."

A tear escaped her eye. She blinked and let it roll down her cheek. The feeling was wonderful yet scary and overwhelming. She tensed as he brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped the tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"I know. I trust you. I do." Her brows straightened then furrowed as she stared at him.

"Catherine, you can tell me anything."

She fidgeted again with the buttons on his jacket. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she looked up to meet his glowing eyes. She understood his fear as she felt them as well. He wasn't like others and no one understood what she witnessed that night but she knew deep down that he was no monster.

Catherine pushed down her fear and exhaled loudly. She raised her shaky hands to his face and cupped it. Their eyes met. A few silent seconds sat between them.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Vincent reacted quickly. He kissed her and pulled her against him with force as his heart raced inside his chest and thundering in his ears. Catherine returned his kiss, sealing her words with the same intense passion.

The kiss was long and possessive. His hands traveled along her curves as his lips claimed her. He ran his tongue along her lips and tasted her tongue as she opened her mouth. His fangs nipped at her bottom lip and she reacted the way he hoped, moaning in satisfaction as the twinge of pain soon turned to pleasure.

Catherine panted against his lips and clutched the collar of his jacket. "I love you." She said and kissed his lips.

He took it all in, the sight of her green eyes staring into his. A smile formed on the corner of his mouth as he held her closer. For the first time he had every reason in the world to believe in himself and what he was.

"I want to visit Mom and I want you to come with me."

"We can go first thing in the morning." He replied. "Get some sleep. You need it."

She agreed with him and nodded. "Stay with me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You'll never be alone again, Catherine. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine woke when the clouds cleared the near horizon causing the sunlight hit her eyes. Yesterday's gloomy weather was only partially noticeable along the city but there was no threat of rain as the gray clouds moved with the breeze. She opened her eyes as the brightness of the sun disrupted her peaceful deep and stirred slowly. She groaned with annoyance in her sleepy state and closed her eyes again hoping to block the bright sun coming through her bedroom window.

Vincent laughed to himself as he watched her. He spent the past hour awake and stayed in bed with her. For months he wondered if he would ever be able to live a normal life. It seemed all hope was lost when his best friend JT tried a new serum concoction to reverse his DNA mutation but failed. His DNA only continued evolve and since then he'd only come out at night to check up on his love ones and the doctor who saved his life but was too late to save hers.

Before becoming a _beast _he had a happy life. He was going to medical school to become a doctor and was engaged to his childhood friend but then things turned for the worse. As Vincent was at the hospital for his internship news spread quickly that the World Trade Center was attacked. Since that day he never returned to school and the hospital but instead enlisted with the Army where his life quickly changed from a grieving brother to a _beast._

Her heartbeat rose when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Morning." Vincent whispered in her ear. "Slept well?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. She more than slept well. For the first time in weeks she didn't have nightmares about the men chasing after her in the dark and cold forest. There was no fear of being all alone when she needed someone the most. "No nightmares." She answered. "And you're still here." She turned in his arms and faced him. Her eyes were welcoming and without doubts.

"I told you that I would never hurt you again. I meant it Catherine." He brushed away her bangs and slipped it behind her ear. He softly brushed her cheeks with his calloused thumbs. "I want you to know that even though you never saw me that I was still there for you. I kept watch and made sure you were okay but last night I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't just standby and listen to you cry. All I wanted to do was just hold you when I heard you breakdown. I broke my promise to my best friend that I would stay away from you. No matter how hard I try I just can't. I can't stay away and I don't want to anymore." His eyes glowed the familiar golden color as he confessed his feelings for her once again.

"Is it selfish to say that I'm glad you did?" Catherine smiled. Her cold and shivering hands reached for his as he cupped her face.

"I was a fool to think that I could stay away and let you go. Since we met things haven't been the same. I kept doing all the things I shouldn't have been doing just to see you. I kept telling myself it was to be sure that you were safe and I was just protecting you but they were all lies. I just wanted to see you. That's when I knew. I couldn't deny it any longer. No matter what, I will always choose you, Catherine. I love you."

She tightened her grip on his hands and bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath. Last night wasn't just a dream. She didn't make up any of the things they both confessed last night. The terrifying fear she felt the night of her mother's murder disappeared. "I love you, too."

**BATB**

Catherine set a bouquet of calla lilies over her mother's grave stone and knelt down in front of it. For weeks she spent most of her weekends there, crying and grieving, wondering why her mother was murdered and by whom. She spent hours in a state of loneliness not knowing that Vincent was constantly watching her from afar.

He spent most of his days watching over her and worrying about her. At night he usually stood on the rooftop of her apartment building or across from it and just stayed there until she fell asleep. Sometimes he came close to giving in and almost did what he was forbidden to do, making his presence known to her and letting her know that he was there but he managed to keep his emotions at bay. Instead he regretted every night he left her alone and went home to an empty bed with an aching heart.

Vincent stood watch as Catherine traced her mother's name as she whispered a prayer she learned when she was younger. Her tears fell silently on the back of her palms as she traced the name over and over.

"I love you and miss you so much."

Vincent knelt beside her and took her smaller hand in his. It was all he could do to not lose control. He hated the men that took away such a wonderful woman from a loving and caring family. They didn't deserve any of this.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." She whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

Vincent smiled despite the situation. Vanessa was truly heaven-sent. In life and in death she still had a way of taking care of her loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>


End file.
